


Purgatorio

by Miasmajesty1



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, Dreams, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miasmajesty1/pseuds/Miasmajesty1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble on dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purgatorio

There are nights where Shepard dreams of space, and the looming glow of stars; until it grows cold. The stars fade. Floating through space, oxygen venting. choking, suffocating, freezing to death in agony.

There are nights where Shepard dreams of a forest, cloaked in shadow; until it starts burning. Ghosts reaching out, touching nothing, whispering words of warning. A boy burns, and he is falling, falling, falling.

There are nights where those dreams bleed together. The night seeps through the forest floor. Metal hands wretch Shepard upwards, the world spins until it is no more.

They do not wake up.


End file.
